It All Started In The Closet
by SohmaElric91
Summary: Poland finds Lithuania beat up. Lots of hospital time, and America shows up too! PoxLiet! 3 T to be safe!
1. Finding Liet

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Lithuania or Poland. Though I so wish I did. :)

* * *

"Liet~ Liet! Are you, like, home?" Feliks called into the Lithuanian house.

The house was eerily silent, which came as a great alarm to Feliks. Toris, his Liet, was always listening to traditional Lithuanian music, or even sometimes American or Polish music, while cleaning the house and cooking something in the oven. A frown crossed his features as Feliks entered the house, continuing to call out to Toris.

"Feliks.." A soft, raspy voice called from a closet as he started to walk down the hall.

"Liet?" Feliks replied, spinning around multiple times to try and see his best friend.

Toris had a hard time calling out to his lover, head resting against the wall inside of the closet that he had been left in for at least twenty-four hours. Instead of attempting to call out again, Toris used the little strength he had left to punch the closet door, startling Feliks.

"LIET? What the hell are you-" Feliks was unable to finish his sentence as he flung open the closet door, reveling a bloody Toris.

Toris was lying up against the wall, half alive. It was obvious to Feliks that Ivan must have come by, judging by his lover's broken bones and multiple injuries, too many for the polish man to even count.

"Oh... my... god..." He mumbled under his breath. "Liet, we need to get you to a hospital, like now. Hold on, okay? I'll go call an ambulance!"

Before Toris could protest his Feliks had run off down the hall into the kitchen and was frantically trying to explain to the Lithuanian Police that he needed an ambulance, and fast. His broken Lithuanian, from the little bit he had been taught, made Toris chuckle internally.

"Okay, they're on their way!" Feliks called to his lover, rushing back to his side.

"T-thanks..." Toris was able to mutter before he passed out.

"Liet? Liet? Cholera Boga*!" He shouted, pulling the brunette as close to him as carefully as he could, counting each and every minute until the ambulance finally showed up.

The next half hour was all a blur to Feliks, though he remembered having to tell the EMT's that he was the Lithuania's husband, not that he minded of course, to be able to accompany his best friend and lover in the ambulance and in the hospital room. Even now, seeing Toris hooked to so many machines, and doctor's coming in and out every few minutes, Feliks still hadn't come to terms with the fact that this was anything more than a nightmare, some sick twisted dream he would wake up from any minute now.

With a sigh, he laid his head on Toris' bedside, his hand still gripping Toris', whispering repeatedly in Polish to wake up. This was all to much for the polish man, after all this was the first time he had seen his Toris in weeks. It shouldn't have to be like this, why did Ivan have to ruin everything?

"F-feliks?" A voice mumbled from somewhere above him.

"Liet?" His head shot up, looking at his lover. He was greeted by a small smile, and those dazzling green eyes.

"Oh my god you're awake!"

The loud outburst, however expected, made the Lithuanian wince, "Yes."

"Dzięki Bogu*! I thought I was going to lose you!" Feliks smiled brightly, though Toris could see the tears that still rested in the corners of his lovers eyes.

"Oh Feliks.." A cough, then a wince. "You'll never... lose me..."

"I have before though, Liet! Russia totally doesn't know when to leave you alone! Doesn't he understand that you're, like, mine?"

"I know... he doesn't." Toris sighed, lowering his eyes to view where his left arm lay in a cast, carefully resting against his chest.

"And don't even get me started on that America! Ugh, he totally pisses me off sometimes!" Feliks continued, much to the displeasure of his lover.

"Hey, Mr. America had nothing to do with this!" Another wince.

"Hmph, bet he did. Smug ass bastard can't stand to know that you're _mine_." Came the response, as the polish man turned away the slightest bit.

"I am no ones, I'm not a prize!" Toris suddenly exclaimed, making Feliks jump.

"Liet... I like totally didn't mean -"

"Spare me, Feliks. I know exactly what you meant." The Lithuanian responded fairly bitterly, closing his eyes and settling into the bed.

"I... I guess I'll leave you be for now then, if that's like, how you want to be." Feliks sniffled, tears starting to reform in his eyes.

"Feliks..."

"No, Liet. I'll just come by later, or something." And before another word could be said, Toris was left all alone.

* * *

*1 Cholera Boga = God dammit

*2 Dzięki Bogu = Thank God


	2. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Lithuania or Poland. Though I so wish I did. :)

* * *

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for Toris. He had spent most of the night wide awake, trying to figure out how to apologize to Feliks, but he couldn't think of anything... even after being married to him for a while, Toris was still at a loss when it came to "his" Feliks.

'Hah! Listen to me...' He thought bitterly, a scowl crossing his features, 'talking just like Feliks was yesterday... as if a person is able to be owned.'

"Yo, what's with the scowl? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" A voice suddenly stated from beside him, that voice that held just the slightest southern drawl, the voice he got so accustomed to hearing all those years ago.

"M-mr. America!" Toris' eyes flew open, a clear look of shock on his face.

Chuckling, Alfred smile. "Hey there!"

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well... Feliks called me yesterday," The sandy colored blond started, "and he told me how he found you. He said you might want to see me, and I couldn't stay away. Dude, why didn't you tell me you were free from Ivan's grasp?"

"I... didn't want to bother you." Toris looked away from the American's gaze.

"You know you're never a bother... dude, _Toris_..." Alfred whispered.

"Yes, Mr. America?"

"Call me, Alfred."

"Okay... yes, Alfred?" Toris had a hard time forcing out the words.

"Come live with me again. I'll protect you, I pr-"

"Don't." Toris cut in harshly, "Don't promise something you can't keep."

"You know me, I can keep it!" Alfred responded defensively.

"No. No one can protect me. Ever. Even Feliks... my beautiful, strong Feliks..." The Lithuanian's eyes closed tightly, fighting back his own tears.

"Don't you see, Toris, that Feliks did protect you?"

"That's why I'm this way?" Came the snappy reply.

With a roll of his eyes, Alfred tapped Toris on the top of the head. "Open your eyes, dude, and realize that Feliks did all he could to protect you. He called everyone he could, and did everything he could to save you from _death_. He did protect you, you're just too dumb to realize it."

"I... what?" Toris opened his eyes and stared directly at Alfred, only to recieve that characteristic grin plastered on the American's face.

"He saved you, and you owe him one! When you get out of here, you should really give him props!"

"I will, I promise." Toris couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"I have to get going now, there's a meeting my boss is making me attend. Something about peace with Arthur or something!" Alfred grinned as he stood.

"Play nice, Mr. Amer-"

"Uh-uh, Alfred."

"Of course," A roll of the eyes, "Play nice, Alfred."

"Oh I'll play nice," The grin on Alfred's face grew wider, "I'll play _very_ nice."

Toris just smiled as he watched Alfred leave his room. Only a few moments later, in the all to quiet room, did Toris realize what he needed to do. He would prove to Feliks that he was wrong, he was Feliks', not to own, but in his heart, there was a permanent branding mark that he was sure read "Property of Poland - Totally Don't Touch!"

A few hours past, and a couple of doctors had made their way in and out. They told him repeatedly how lucky his was to have arrived when he did. They mentioned how worried his wife had seemed. Toris couldn't help but remember what Feliks had been wearing the day before. That skirt that fit in all the right places, leaving little to the imagination, matched with the school-girl top, hair in small pigtails, and Mary Jane's on his feet; he had been Toris' walking wet dream. It was all too bad that dream had ended the moment Feliks had found him.

With a rejected sigh, Toris cuddled into the hospital bed. He doubted anyone else would come to visit him, and so he was content to enjoy the silence, something he had missed dearly while leaving with Ivan.

_'Ivan'_ he shuddered '_What would he do if he could see me know? Oh I know. He'd laugh, long and hard, enjoying seeing me in this much pain.'_

"Liet...?" A soft voice called from the door.

Snapping straight to attention, Toris lifted his head to look over at the door. What he saw there made him want to jump out of bed, but he couldn't get his legs to move.

Feliks was standing in the doorway, wearing the outfit that he had deemed 'his favorite' from Toris last Christmas. It was a simple pair of overalls, with a pink t-shirt underneath, but the way that it looked on Feliks drove Toris absolutely _mad. _

"Feliks! You're here - Ačiū Dievui*! Ilgiuosi tavęs!*"

"Tak, jestem tutaj. Tęskniłam za ... Przykro mi.*" Feliks responded, feeling the need to use his own language to prove just how truthful he was being.

"Oh Feliks..." Toris reached his hand out to his lover.

"I'm right here, Liet." Feliks responded softly, moving closer to his lover and grabbing his hand.

"Forgive me for being so rude?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for not protecting you..." Feliks' voice was just above a whisper.

"Always my love, always." Toris replied quietly.

"The doctor's said you can go home next week."

"I can't wait." Toris smiled.

"Want me to stay with you for a while?" Feliks ventured.

"Sure. Maybe we could even consider, you know, reestablishing the Commonwealth..."

"Toris!" Feliks gasped, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

"It's just an idea, we don't have to." Toris replied quietly.

"We'll talk some more about it, for sure, okay?" Feliks smiled brightly.

"Sounds good."

* * *

*1Ačiū Dievui = Thank God

*2 Ilgiuosi tavęs = I missed you.

*3 Tak, jestem tutaj. Tęskniłam za ... Przykro mi. = Yes, I'm here. I missed you too... I'm sorry.

A/N: So... opinions? I really like this story, and it was written for my lovely wifey, and her love of PoxLiet things. -heart- Also, it was written so she could read at least one fic out there where Poland doesn't talk with way too many inflections that aren't meant to be there. =]


End file.
